February sucks!
by Rena.Robacki
Summary: Semi Official BTR One Shot Day 2013 - Also known as Jatie day - well at least for me :) I've been waiting to write this for so long and now it's the perfect time! Enjoy my little Valentine's Day Jatie story and let me know what you think, kay-kay?


"February sucks!" Katie moped flopping down on her bed. The third day in a row. She couldn't go anywhere and without seeing lovey-dovey couples making goo-goo eyes at one another. She had broken up with her jerk of a boyfriend just a couple of weeks back, but now she was regretting her decision. Facing Valentine's Day alone – nothing said "loser" more than that! I mean, seriously now, what other 20 year old would stay in her room, all copped up, when her friends and brother were out having fun and dating and – ugh! – Katie felt more than alone! "I need a boyfriend…" She groaned right before someone decided to knock on her door. BIG MISTAKE!

"WHAT?!" Katie snapped.

"Katie…" James opened the door.

"What do you want?" Katie snapped again. It wasn't James' fault she was alone and in a foul mood, but he was prancing around with a different girl on his arm every other week, so, he kinda deserved the snappy come back, didn't he?

"I was worried about you." James said softly, sitting at the foot of her bed. Katie raised an eyebrow. He was brave to come in her room and sit so close to her, knowing how she got when she felt like this.

"I'm fine." Katie replied her voice sharp and a little mean, as she turned and buried her face in her pillow.

"Katie, I know something's up… you've been a bitch for two weeks…" James kept his voice calm. Katie's head whipped around to face him.

"What did you just call me?"

"A bitch…"

"You know I can maim you, right?" Katie narrowed her eyes.

"See…" James lifted a hand to emphasize his point. "So, what's wrong?"

Katie groaned. "I broke up with my boyfriend."

"Before Valentine's…" James whispered. He nodded in understanding. Katie groaned once again. "I know how that feels…"

"Pfa! How would you know? Please! You have a new girl for every day of the year if you want!" Katie buried her face I her pillow again, knowing she had offended James and not wanting to acknowledge it.

James snorted. "I don't, Katie. As much of a manwhore you think I am, I don't play with girls like that…"

"I know, James… I'm sorry… It's just…" Katie stopped when James placed a warm hand on her tiny ankle.

"I know you didn't mean it…" James sighed. "How about we do this – you be my Valentine this year." Katie snapped her head to face James again, her brain freezing in pure shock. "This way neither of us will be lonely on a day when everyone is all disgustingly coupley…" James explained himself.

"James…" Katie's voice softened to a whisper.

"Think about it. You have two whole days to decide." James smiled and left the room, leaving a very stunned Katie behind. She kept looking at her door for a long time after James had left.

What to do? Go on a date… was it even a date? Or did James just take pity on her? She couldn't go out with James, could she? James was her big brother's best friend. Almost her brother himself. She'd grown up with him there. What to do?

All night long Katie kept tossing and turning, not being able to decide what to do. But the second that the sun came up Katie decided to go on the… whatever that was… with James. Worst come to worst Kendall would have a fit. Then he'd get over it. So Katie shrugged as she went out her bedroom's door, for the first time in almost three days. She found James and the boys playing a video game.

"Sure." She said directing her statement at James.

All four men turned to look at her. Neither understanding her. That is until James caught on. Katie saw his smile grow and his eye light up as he stood, forgetting the video game – which almost NEVER happened – before running to her and giving her a bone crushing hug.

"You're serious?" James let out in a very girly voice.

"Yeah." James squealed happily. "I mean it's better than moping around."

"Yeah, it is." James backed away half a step looking at his feet for half a second before visibly rebounding. "So, emm… orchids?"

Katie gawked. How the hell did James know her favorite flower? She only nodded. James beamed down at her placing a chaste kiss on her forehead before turning to grab his wallet and phone.

"What the…?" Kendall finally asked.

James turned to him. "Katie just said "yes" to being my Valentine. I'm going out to make arrangements for a fun day." James winked at Katie and headed out the door without another word.

"WHAT?!" Kendall shouted after him, but it was too late, James had already left, so, Kendall turned to Katie. She just shrugged and grabbed a glass of milk before heading back to her room, utterly ignoring her brother. "KATIE!" Kendall followed her as surly as a bear, slamming her door open when it got in his way.

"Yes, big brother." Katie asked calmly, placing her glass of milk on her nightstand before sitting on her bed Indian style.

"You're going on a date with JAMES?!"

"It's better than moping around." Katie shrugged.

"I know…" Kendall turned his head to the side, like a puppy. "But with JAMES?"

"Why not with James, Kendall?" Katie folded her arms over her chest, closing herself off to her brother.

"Because… because… He's… He's JAMES… He's a serial dater!" Kendall flailed his arms to the side, his voice a whole octave higher than usual as he balanced his body on the balls of his feet.

"He's your best friend, Kendall." Katie's voice was firm and chastising.

"Yeah, he is, but that doesn't make me wrong."

"He's your best friend. Do you really think he'd hurt me?" Kendall remained quiet. He had no argument for that. "Stop worrying big brother. We'll go out and have fun as friends." Katie said quietly after it became clear that Kendall was still opposed to this idea, even if she had closed his mouth temporarily.

Kendall groaned and ran a hand down over his face. He made a sound, slowly turned and left Katie's room. Katie smile at her little victory.

Valentine's Day. Katie groaned as she woke up. It sucked. It just sucked. She pulled the covers over her head and tried to fall back asleep. No such luck! A knock came gently at her door. Katie didn't budge. Another knock. Katie groaned inwardly. A third knock. Katie gave up and got out of bed to go open her door. As soon as her feet hit the floor a pink heart shaped Valentine Card slid under the door.

Katie couldn't help the smile creeping up her face. She went to pick up the card. It was up-side-down. She turned it and saw a little yellow post it **_"I know you said "yes" already, but, just pretend you didn't ;)"_** Katie chuckled quietly and opened the _"Be my Valentine"_ card.

**_"If you'll agree to being my Valentine today, the let me sweep you off your feet. There's something waiting for you in the living room."_**

Katie squealed before she could control herself. She had heard of James' talents in wooing girls but she had never thought she'd get to actually, genuinely experience them herself. She opened the door and hurriedly went into the living room. Her eyes scouted the entire room but found nothing out of place. A pout grew on her lips as she went to plop down on the couch. That's when she saw it – a huge rectangular white box with red ribbon on it and a pink orchid on top.

Katie covered her mouth with her hand, her lips parting in a smile. She gently picked up the beautiful flower, with a huge grin. It smelled divinely! She looked down at the box and sighed. James had said he wanted to plan a big day, but… oh, well… might as well enjoy her day!

Katie kneeled down by the couch and opened the box with care. Inside she found another pink heart with James' handwriting on it. **_"I'd love it if you could put this on before going down to Mr. Bitters and asking for your next clue. He's waiting for you in about an hour. ;)"_**

Katie removed the white paper covering the outfit that James had picked up for her – a green dress. The same green dress she hadn't afforded to buy last month. How had James known about it? Oh, dear Lord! James had spent so much money buying her that dress… Katie's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it!

"No wonder girls swoon over you…" Katie whispered, looking down at her two notes. She smiles as she stood up, placing her dress and notes in the box and taking all of it to her room to get changed and all dolled up.

James had estimated right. It did take her one whole hour to get ready, but, oh, boy, did she look amazing! That dress looked like it was made for her! It made her eyes pop out, she didn't even need to bother with heavy makeup – just a bit of mascara and a curling iron on her hair and Katie was ready to make James swoon a little himself. Katie smirked in the mirror a little as she straightened her back from strapping on her black heals. She put on a couple of squirts of perfume, grabbed her phone and her clutch and went out the door.

She got to the living room, her heels making happy little clicks on the floor and found Kendall and Carlos having breakfast. Carlos whistled. Katie beamed. Kendall stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth. Katie looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you." She said when she saw her brother was speechless.

"Where…"  
"Scavenger hunt." Katie shrugged and went out the door with a huge smile. She went straight down to Mr. Bitters who greeted her without happiness, but still handed her the pink heart from James, hanging over her shoulder, trying to read the note as well. Katie chuckled and read out loud.

"I know for sure that you must be hungry by now, walk to the third poolside cabin." Katie sighed, the sound a bit more dreamingly than she would have liked. "You're not coming!" She stuck her index finger up in Bitters' nose. Bitters groaned and slammed his head down on his desk letting out a growl instead of a "fine".

Katie smiled and went to the cabin James had indicated. She found James sitting there with an amazing looking breakfast. As soon as James saw her, he stood up and smiled from the heart.

"Good morning."

"Hi." Katie smiled back.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." Katie felt herself blush deeply as she approached him and the table. "You're not so shabby yourself." And James did look amazing – dark jeans that emphasized his long and very well defined legs and a blue shirt that hugged his body just right. Katie fought with herself to stop drooling.

"Thank you." James smiled and pulled out a chair for her to sit on. Katie sat down. She felt shy for some reason as she watched James take his place in front of her.

"How did you know…?" Katie asked during their breakfast.

"Know?"

"This dress."

"Oh. A birdie told me." James smiled as Katie lifted an eyebrow.

"A little birdie called Camille, perhaps…?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"It's just… too much, James…"

"You don't like it?" James asked slyly.

"I love it."

"Then it's not too much. It's just enough."

"But, James…"

"Katie, just let me give you a day you won't forget. It's the least I can do."

Katie smiled and nodded slowly.

"So… I remember you once saying you loved horses…"

Katie nodded once again, finishing up her breakfast. "I do."

James smiled with all of his heart, offering Katie his hand as she stood up. "Perfect."

Katie looked at his hand a bit hesitantly. "A real date, huh?" James nodded happily as Katie finally took his proffered hand with a shy smile.

"I made you blush twice today." James whispered in her ear, making Katie shiver and blush again.

"Stop that – I'm ticklish!" She smiled, hiding her face from James gaze and his chuckles. "You're an ass!" She scolded playfully.

James chuckled again, leading Katie out the front door of the Palm Woods. "No one has ever called me an "ass" while I was trying my best to make them swoon… But then again you aren't like anyone I have ever dated so…" James laced his fingers to Katie's guiding her through the parking lot, straight for a white horse drawn carriage.

Katie gasped. "Carriage?" She looked up at James.

"Yes. Carriage." Katie squealed a little. "Everything for my princess." James placed a gentle kiss on the top of Katie's head. Katie instantly smiled.

"I hate you…" She whispered.

"I'm hurt." James pretended to clutch his heart.

Katie giggled and climbed up into the carriage, James following her. The cabman ushered the pitch black horse on and Katie couldn't hold the smile inside. She looked up at James. His smile blinded her for half a second and she found herself scooting closer to him without even thinking about it. It felt natural to do so, just as it felt natural for James to wrap an arm around her shoulder and pull her into his chest. It felt even more natural to cuddle up against him and enjoy the ride around beautiful LA.

"This really is amazing." Katie mumbled, closing her eyes a little to enjoy the sun shining on her face.

The cabman explained a few landmarks they passed by and by the time Katie had even noticed time had flown by and it was already noon. She felt happy and at ease. The conversation flowed naturally, banter and all, even if, somehow, they'd gotten around to flirting. Maybe it was the romance in the air, but Katie really felt swept off her feet.

The carriage stopped in front of Katie's favorite Italian restaurant. She gasped.

"You didn't…"

"You deserve only the best." James placed a small kiss on her head again. This time Katie closed her eyes. It wasn't like James would notice if she enjoyed that little kiss a bit more than she should. James did linger a little more than he had to, but Katie didn't mind.

James had rented out the place just for them. They had the maître'd bring them to the single table in the middle of the place, another orchid waiting for Katie. She gasped seeing the entire staff ready to cater to their every whim.

"Mind if I try ordering for you?" James asked.

"No. Go ahead." Katie smiled genuinely.

Somehow James managed to order her favorite dishes. Katie gawked. How did the man know everything about her? Yes, of course he had known her ever since she was born, but, Katie had always had kept her secrets, hadn't she? Or maybe…

"Bad choice?" James asked, his voice filled with worry.

"No. Not at all. Perfect choice." James beamed. "I just keep wondering how you get everything right."

"It's a talent." James shrugged.

Katie rolled her eyes. "So is modesty." She chuckled.

"What's that?" James teased. Katie shook her head.

The meal was perfect. Every course had a little Valentine's detail – like the bread or some random vegetable cut or arranged in heart shapes. Katie would have laughed at the cheesiness of it all, had it been a movie. Still, being there with James at her side, made her feel like a princess and she loved every single second of it all.

Desert came decorated with another orchid and two spoons. Katie melted a bit more on the inside. James noticed and smiled smugly. He picked up his desert fork, cut a piece of chocolate cake and offered it to Katie.

Katie smiled like the stupidest of chick-flicks heroines. "You sure do know how to make a girl feel appreciated." She whispered before eating the delicious morsel.

"Told you, Katie, it's a talent." James smiled and used the same fork to shove a bit of the cake into his own mouth. As soon as he closed his lips around the sweet bite, James closed his eyes, an appreciative sound leaving the back of his throat and Katie began to blush.

"James, stop making those sounds." She chuckled and put her own forkful of cake to his mouth. If James wanted to play, Katie could play as well.

"Sorry." James mumbled. "This cake is really good."

"I know." Katie giggled and found she liked feeding James. She'd never been this mushy before. It was fun! James offered her another bite of cake and she ate it quietly.

They finished their meal. Katie got a third orchid on the way out.

"I can't believe you did all this for me."

"It's not over, baby girl." James whispered, pulling Katie to him, kissing the top of her head again. Katie felt like those kisses were replacements for real kisses that James would have gotten from a… normal date – for lack of a better word. Katie sighed and allowed James to guide her to his car.

"Where are we going now?" Katie asked not knowing what to expect.

"Movie?" James almost asked.

"Early showing?"

"Mhmmm."

"Ok." Katie agreed without a fight.

"What? You're not even questioning which movie it is?" James turned to look at her for a split second.

"Well… you did remarkably well today with guessing my likes and dislikes, so I figure why bother and not be surprised." Katie smiled genuinely. James beamed, taking her hand over the center console and lacing their fingers together.

"I'm happy you think so." James kissed the back of Katie's hand, making her effectively turn to mush on the inside, though she did not let it show.

James took Katie to the most awful romantic movie on the face of the planet. Katie loved every second of it. Even more so since she had spent the entire movie cuddling against James' chest. The only awkwardness arose inside of her when the couple on screen was kissing. It made Katie want to kiss James. So bad she had to bite the inside of her cheek and her tongue. Instead of looking up at him in those moments, Katie ordered her eyes to stay still on the back of the seat in front of her.

When the movie was over it was already dark outside.

"One more stop before I take you home?" James asked. Katie nodded.

"I can live with that." Katie smiled up at James as they walked back to his car.

James took Katie to the beach.

"James – I'm wearing heals…"

"So?"

"James…" Katie whined and watched James as he bent down and undid her straps, placing her heals in the back of the car then taking off his own shoes. Katie giggled. "You're nuts."

"Since when is that news to you?" James chuckled and took Katie's hand, lacing their fingers together once more as he led her on a little stroll down the beach to watch the sunset. "Sit with me?" He asked before sitting down on the sand. Katie nodded and began to sit down next to James, but he pulled her on his lap. "You can't get that beautiful dress all sandy, now, can you?"

Katie blushed fiercely. "Guess not."

James smiled a little and rested his chin on Katie's shoulder. He seemed to get lost in watching the sunset, so Katie allowed a comfortable silence to set between them. The sky slowly turned from orange to red, purple and finally black. A few stars showed their shy faces and the moon rose from the sea like a giant white orb. The spectacle itself left Katie speechless.

This had been the most romantic, most beautiful day of her life. And one of her best friends had given it to her. It felt odd, to say the least. She had never seen James in this light. How could she have done so when he had been almost like a second brother to her? And how could she not see him as a potential boyfriend after today?

"Katie?" James asked after a while.

"Yeah…?"

"Would it be ok… if… emm… I kissed you?"

Katie turned to look at James. She looked long and deep into his hazel eyes. She didn't dare reply. James sighed and closed his eyes. Katie couldn't resist and gently touched her lips to James', her hands still resting in her own lap. James wrapped his arms tighter around Katie's waist and kissed her back. A simple movement of the lips, nothing more, and it meant more to Katie than any other kiss she'd ever given or received in her life.

James pulled away gently without asking for more. He rested his forehead on Katie's. "Thank you for not letting me be alone today."

Katie smiled back. "Anytime."

"Want to go home and face the music?"

"Not really…"

James smirked. "Afraid of what Kendall will say?"

"Not really." Katie answered honestly. "I just don't want today to end." She watched the expression on James' face change. She couldn't read him.

"We could do this again, if you want…"

"This?..."

"Mhmm… go out…"

"Oh…" Katie was a bit disappointed that James only meant the going out part and not the kissing.

James smiled sweetly caressing a rebel strand out of Katie's face. "You sound disappointed…"

"Since when can you read people?" Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Since always, Katie." James lifted her chin a little, his lips barely brushing hers. "Do you wanna go out with me again?"

"If you promise me you won't overdo it again…"

"I overdid today?" James asked in worry.

"No. Today was perfect. Magical." Katie smiled. "Thank you." She leaned down and kissed James lightly.

"We should go home now…"

"Before…?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok." Katie let out and gently got up from James' lap, waiting for him to do the same.

When James was finally up at full height he wrapped his arms around Katie once more.

"Kendall will kill me, you know that, right?"

"Then he'd better kill us both." Katie replied as James kissed her once again. A real kiss this time. Sweet and deep and gentle and Katie forgot her own name, but still tip-toed to kiss James back.

When they finally parted the world seemed to turn faster for Katie.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" James asked he with a whisper. Katie only found strength to nod. James pulled her close into his chest, his head resting on the top of her head. Katie hugged back, relishing in the gentle thud of James' heart.

"We should go home." Katie finally whispered after a while.

James slowly let go of her and Katie already missed his warmth. They walked hand-in-hand to James' car. He helped her put her heels back on and then put his own shoes on before driving back home in comfortable silence, their hands clasped together over the center console, James kissing her hand every now and again.

Once they reached the door of 2J James stopped Katie from going in.

"I usually get a "good night" kiss at the door." He whispered cheekily pulling Katie into his arms. Katie smiled and wrapped her arms around James' neck.

James slowly leaned in and kissed Katie just as sweetly as he had done at the beach. Katie felt her knees buckle under her, but James' strong arms around her waist kept her steady.

Their kiss lasted until the apartment door opened with a bang.

"JAMES WHAT THE HELL, MAN!? THAT'S MY SISTER!" Kendall yelled at the top of his lungs.

James parted his lips from Katie's with a sigh. They looked at one another.

"Here we go." James whispered. Katie smirked.

"Don't worry, Jamie, I'll protect you." They both giggled as Katie turned to face her brother's wrath.


End file.
